Inazuma ¿Yaoi?
by moonrise1216
Summary: "Existen rumores de que hay yaoi en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon" "¿Qué es el "yaoi"? ¿Un raro baile, cómo esos que hacían los aztecas? ¿Algún nuevo grupo de k-pop, o un nuevo tipo de saludo? ¿Y si se trataba de alguna horrible e incurable enfermedad? Mejor no acercarse a los de Raimon para evitarla." "Tú y yo iremos a comprobar eso, ¡Dejamos Teikoku Gakuen! ¡Nos vamos a Raimon!"


_**Disclaimer**_ — Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes del fanfic.

* * *

La siguiente obra puede contener (o no) yaoi, comentarios fuera de lugar, términos usados de manera incorrecta y escenas no aptas para todo público, debido a la poca tolerancia que suelen tener ciertas "personas", absténganse de criticar sin haber leído, y de hacer comentarios ofensivos.

FAVOR DE LEER BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD.

* * *

Si había algo que caracterizara al prestigioso Teikoku Gakuen, además de su club de fútbol y sus estudiantes supergenio, era la monotonía que reinaba en aquel lugar. Todos los días los estudiantes llegaban puntualmente, a paso tranquilo y portando correctamente su uniforme, los cuales jamás presentaban arruga o mancha alguna, se sentaban en sus pupitres, los cuales estaban ordenados en perfectas filas y a distancias prudentes los unos de otros, para finalmente esperar a que la clase comience mientras leían algún libro, o simplemente sentados en silencio. Durante las clases todos los alumnos prestaban atención a las explicaciones de sus profesores, manteniendo siempre una postura correcta a la hora de sentarse y hablando solamente cuando el docente lo indicara. La hora del almuerzo por su parte, era uno de los pocos momentos donde los estudiantes mostraban signos de alegría y confianza propios de su edad, charlando libremente con sus amigos sobre temas sin importancia, para luego volver a su salón de clases.

Aunque como en todo siempre hay algunas excepciones.

Un día como cualquier otro, Yukiko se encontraba leyendo en su pupitre un libro de historia, cuando una alegre voz la sacó, a ella y a todos sus compañeros, de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Yukiko! ¿A qué no sabes de lo que me enteré?

Una chica pelinegra y de estatura baja entró al aula corriendo, con una mirada que delataba emoción, como hacía en ocasiones cuando se enteraba de algo "realmente emocionante" justo antes de la escuela.

Sus compañeros la miraban despectivamente, mas ella ignoraba las miradas de todos y caminaba decidida con dirección al pupitre de Yukiko, quien había vuelto a concentrarse en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¿De qué te enteraste esta vez, Akira? —cuestionó Yukiko con un tono de voz bajo e indiferente, más por amabilidad, que por interés en lo que fuera a decir su amiga.

—Bueno, es solamente un rumor que habría que comprobar, pero eso es lo de menos —respondió Akira emocionada—, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una amiga en Raimon?

Yukiko asintió, a la vez que acomodaba sus tres pasadores en su corto cabello gris.

—Pues me dijo —continuó la pelinegra—, que hay yaoi en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon.

El sonido del timbre resonó por todo el salón, indicando que la clase daría comienzo ya, y sin haber pasado ni siquiera un segundo la profesora de Geografía Universal entró al aula.

—Señorita Nakamura, a su lugar —Ordenó la recién llegada—, y arréglese el uniforme.

Akira obedeció rápidamente, y Yukiko guardó el libro que tenía en las manos para sacar el correspondiente a la asignatura.

Aunque no lo demostrase, a Yukiko le intrigaba aquello que le había dicho su amiga antes de que llegara la maestra, especialmente porque no sabía a que se refería la palabra "yaoi", ¿Y si se trataba de alguna horrible e incurable enfermedad? Mejor no acercarse a los de Raimon para evitarla.

«Estoy siendo demasiado extremista, tal vez solamente sea un tipo de baile raro, como esos que hacían los aztecas, un nuevo grupo de k-pop o algún saludo especial...», se dijo para tranquilizarse, aunque ninguna de sus opciones tuviese sentido.

—Señorita Ishinomori —La profesora miró directamente a Yukiko—, ¿Podría decirme cuales son las sin divisiones del continente americano?

—Norteamérica, Centroamérica y Sudamérica —Respondió la chica sin titubear, pese a haber estado distraída sabía la respuesta ya que le gustaba repasar los temas antes de verlos en clase.

El resto de las clases transcurrió sin incidentes, ni preguntas por parte de los profesores, y durante toda la mañana Yukiko le dio vueltas a lo que podría ser "el yaoi".

A la hora del almuerzo, Akira fue a donde Yukiko dando pequeños saltitos, al llegar abrió su lonchera y comenzó a comer.

—Como decía —la pelinegra comenzó a hablar como si no hubiesen pasado tres horas de clase—, Kaori me dijo que había rumores de que existe yaoi entre los miembros del club de fútbol de Raimon.

Los ojos de Akira brillaban de la emoción, por lo que Yukiko supuso que no era nada malo.

—Akira —hablo Yukiko con su característico tono de voz carente de emoción alguna—, ¿Qué es el "yaoi"?

La nombrada abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida.

—Te preguntaría si hablas enserio si no te conociera —respondió Akira tras un breve ataque de tos—, yaoi... como explicarlo...

La chica se quedó pensativa por un momento, tiempo suficiente como para que Yukiko comenzara a impacientarse.

—Yaoi es cuando dos gays mantienen un noviazgo.

Yukiko acostumbra a no almorzar en la escuela, normalmente comía un par de galletas, con una de las cuales se atragantó al oír la respuesta de Akira.

—¿Quieres decir qué... —Yukiko se horrorizó de solo pensarlo— los chicos de Raimon son gays?

—No lo digas de esa forma —Se quejó Akira—, no es que sea algo repugnante. De todas formas, tú y yo iremos a Raimon a comprobar eso.

Los pensamientos de Yukiko corrían descontrolados, nunca se había puesto a pensar en la homosexualidad y si esta le molestaba o no, pero aquello era de lo más raro.

—¿A qué te refieres con la parte de que iremos a comprobar si hay yaoi en Raimon? —Quiso saber Yukiko, mostrando por primera vez un signo de emoción, en este caso terror mezclado con intriga, en la voz.

—¡Dejamos Teikoku Gakuen! —Anunció una emocionada Akira—. ¡Nos vamos a Raimon!


End file.
